


The price of sacrifice

by louloutepoppins



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Family, Multi, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louloutepoppins/pseuds/louloutepoppins
Summary: That story begins right after the 3x19 episode …I imagine what could happen to Malec and I add a time travel experience for the Malec kids just on this timeline.I always love to imagine the Malec Kids witnessing their dads past love story.Have fun !
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The price of sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so I apologize right now for any mistakes.  
> Also, it’s my first fanfic so be nice :)

Asmodeus was quite content that his plan to get Magnus back to Edom is right on track. “That Nephilim has really broke him”, he thought looking at the fragile state of his son.  
He hasn’t eaten or sleep in 3 days since he found him on this abandoned street.  
“My son, you should just forget about this selfless Nephilim and go on with your life. Now that you have your powers back, you can do so much that live that miserable life you were doomed to live if I hadn’t shown to rescue you”  
Magnus looked back to his so-called father and answer bitterly.  
“A life you take from me when you took my powers in the first place. And how can I sleep I don’t have a home anymore, I lost Alec, my apartment and I have nothing left.”  
Asmodeus smiles.  
“For your apartment we can do something”.  
Magnus raised in front of his father.  
“No. I gave it willingly. The deal was made I can’t go back.”  
Asmodeus’eyes brightens.  
“That warlock is less powerful than you. You could defeat him without any trouble and take back what belongs to you. My son, life has been cruel to you and I was one of this trouble. Let me help you on this.”  
Asmodeus could ask his son to join him but it’s much to soon.  
Magnus feels so tired.  
Of course, he wanted his apartment back and have a place that he can call home again.  
He put his head in his hands in defeat and he was so tired of being the one you leave or betrayed.  
Anger’s growing from the bottom of his heart.  
He wanted his home back. That’s it.  
He would do anything for that. His magic was glowing purple as he raised and open a portal to his old loft.

Magnus didn’t bother knocking and blows Lorenzo’s protection, Asmodeus on his track and proud of his son.  
He will succeed this time thanks to this useless Nephilim. The power of love and trust, he thought.  
Lorenzo, looked at the intruders.  
“Magnus Bane and his father in flesh… what an unpleasant surprise. Wait… it seems that your powers did come back in fact”  
Magnus looked down as an image of Alexander and him resurfaced.  
This apartment is so full of memories of their love. He just want to be alone and to sleep.  
“I want you to give me my apartment back”  
Lorenzo laugh quickly and worries as he looked into Magnus eyes, red from anger.  
“What happened to you Magnus ? Where’s Alec ? “  
Magnus shout “He left me ! Like all the others.. I was betrayed again and I’m sick of it. I’m so weak …everyone enjoys the show. I’m done with being nice.”.  
He struggles Lorenzo as he speaks and his magic turning red as hell.  
Asmodeus looked from afar. His plan will succeed soon, his son is so predictable…  
Lorenzo surrenders.  
“Take it. I don’t want it. Just one thing before I leave, that boy, you are his whole world. He wouldn’t have left you willingly. Even a blind man will see the love he has for you, if you don’t, you really don’t deserve him. “  
Magnus don’t believe what he ears. “You don’t know him ! ”  
Lorenzo on the doorstep looked back and see the hurt in Magnus eyes.  
“That boy came to me and beg me to save you, he was destroyed to see you dying. That kind of feeling can’t change in one week unless there’s something behind that”.  
Lorenzo take a look at Asmodeus as he speaks. His guts tell him that he is not stranger to all this mess.  
“Good bye Magus. Don’t do anything stupid please.”  
Magnus was lost.  
Alexander begs him to save him.  
Why then he left him without turning back ?  
Asmodeus seeing the doubt in Magnus attitude come closer to his son.  
“My son, that weak warlock is trying to mess with your head. Go rest I will change this lack of taste as you sleep.”  
Magnus begun to walk towards his old bedroom but turn back to go to the other bedroom.  
Too much memories were coming back to him. Alexander holding him and kissing him tenderly.  
He want so much to erase all those memories that haunt him.  
He fell in the bed and sleep right away exhausted, tears on his face.


End file.
